The Sulez Destiny Season Three
The Sulez Destiny is the third season of The Sulez Destiny. It deals with Madeline and the remnants of her team pick up the pieces in the wake of Tristan De Wolfe's assault while having to deal with a major shift in the alliance with The Cabal and the return of the Falkov's to Swindmore. Elsewhere, the mysterious Osvajac group shakes things up for both the slayers and demons while Madeline mourns the death of her lover. Created by Joss Whedon It aired from 2019-2020 Cast * Nicola Peltz as Madeline Sulez- 18/18- Three years after the events of the season finale, Madeline attends college and continues to be a Slayer, and has been mourning Michael's death. A new group will force Madeline to use the remnants of her team. * Kiersey Clemmons as Zoe Feyers- 15/18 * Cameron Bright as Xander Jones- 16/18 * Rebecca Breeds as Aurora De Wolf- 18/18 * James Marsden as John Davenport- 16/18 * Elizabeth Gillies as Vanessa Sulez / Carmella Karnstein- 18/18 * Jane Levy as Ophelia Hawthorne-Sulez- 13/18 * Taylor Cole as Sofya- 18/18 Recurring * Chris Wood as Kai Harper- 13/18 * Emmanuelle Vaugier as Marie O'Reilly- 13/18 * Jon Berthnal as Camael- 12/18 * Halston Sage as Karis Lockwood- 11/18- The daughter of Josephine and Mason, who has grown up to a young adult for a mysterious reason. * Olivia Wilde as Celine Laurent- 11/18 * Natalie Hall as Freya Falkov- 11/18 * Isabel Lucas as The Woman- 9/18 * Katee Sackhoff as Alena Russo- 9/18 * Joe Manganiello as Elias Falkov- 8/18 * Sara Paxton as Rachel Falkov- 8/18 * Chace Crawford as Lucien Youngblood / Silas- 7/18 * Eion Bailey as The Man- 8/18 * Noureen Dewulf as Rayna Hyde / The Shacath- 4/18 * Andrew Garfield as Kaine Falkov- 7/18 * James D'Arcy as Fenris Falkov- 7/18 * Katie Cassidy as Sekhmet- 3/18 * Mahershala Ali as Davos- 5/18 * Liam Hemsworth as Michael Meddenhaal- 5/18 * Taylor Schilling as Janet Sampson- 3/18 * Dianna Agron as Hazael- 4/18 * Julian Sands as Victor Morton- 4/18 * Jessica Harmon as Barachiel- 4/18 Episodes # "Provenance"- Three years have passed since the season finale, and Madeline Sulez and the remnants of her team have been continuing to protect the city from demons. John begins to notice how Madeline has been pushing away her friends, ever since Michael's death. One of Silas' demonic children Arnora (Jenna Coleman), begins causing a killing spree across the city. Meanwhile, Aurora investigates Barachiel's sudden reappearance , who has proven herself to be no ally of the Organization over the past three years. As the renegade angel launches her long-awaited plan of revenge against The Fold, Aurora allies with Sofya to take her down. The team trap Arnora using a demon trap, but Madeline prepares to kill her. John and Xander are against it, and tell her that she is better than the darkness. Madeline then knocks her out. Discovering Arnora's shocking return, Hazael forces the team to also deal with angelic threats. # "Good News For People Who Like Bad News"- Silas has returned, although he has taken over Lucian Youngblood's body. He takes Aurora to one of their old home in a bid for an alliance to take down Madeline. Showing that no matter how many humans she meets, demons are still supposed to reign supreme. Elsewhere, Hazael confronts Barachiel in a major confrontation. Meanwhile, Madeline, Rayna Hyde and Marie O'Reilly travel to New York City, to track down one of Madeline's relatives named Vanessa Sulez. They reveal that Arnora, Alvena, The Man and Silas have been causing havoc in New York. Vanessa decides to become a Slayer again, but her fiancee Ophelia is against it. Later, the quartet defeat them and they manage to escape as Madeline begins to wonder who The Man is. In the end, Silas killls his most despised enemies, and blows up their house as he walks out smiling evilly. Flashbacks reveal that an vigilante witch-hunter fought Arnora, throughout history but was never able to defeat her. He then casted her to the dark depths of Hell where she suffered for her sins for many years. # "Twilight On The Edge Of Town"- Barachiel goes all out in her pursuit of vengeance against The Fold, hitting her brethren where it hurts the most, and continuing to kill her fellow angels. Silas breaks into Marie's home and proposes that they should form an alliance to take down Barachiel once and for all, but the deal comes with a price: killing Madeline. Sofya cuts a deal with Aurora, and Xander helps Madeline go after a rouge Slayer, who begins showing people that Madeline has previously saved while Zoe returns to Swindmore with a new boyfriend. Madeline is unable to save a couple from being murdered, and tells John that she might have to kill her but both of them tell her that she isn't a killer. Alyona takes everyone hostage at Madeline's college, which forces Madeline to bring in the Organization so no one can know her secret of being a Slayer. The Woman confronts Aurora, and resurrects an ancient demon named Davos utilizing a complex blood ritual to resurrect him. # "Near Savage Heaven"- Barachiel and her allies enact the final phase of her vengeance plan while the team scrambles to stop her, but Zoe begins to want a normal life. Alyona infiltrates the Organization's base, where she fights Marie for control of the building, killing every agent in the room and stealing a mystical dagger. Aurora confronts The Woman on her allegations, coming to a crossroads when the younger vampire reveals another piece of information. The Man locates Karis, and mysteriously ages her into a young teenager revealed to be for his unknown plans. Madeline is forced to form an alliance with Silas, who both lead their teams to fight Barachiel while Sofya distracts the angel's forces. # "Every Breath You Take"- It starts with Madeline and Silas going after a man known as Ethan Crane, who presses a device which explodes half of the building as Madeline and Silas blackout. Before this occurs, Madeline, Xander and Zoe resume their daily college life, and Xander begins to think that she should get over Michael's death, which leads to an argument between the two. Madeline then decides to distance herself from her friends and to just work as a Slayer. Madeline heads to the Organization's headquarters, and is shocked when she sees Lucien Youngblood there. However, he reveals that its not Lucien, but Silas who took over his body. Madeline nearly attacks him, until John tells her to calm down. They reveal that Ethan Crane, a former Slayer turned terrorist. As Madeline reluctantly team up with Silas, they head to the location with members of the Organization. Ethan kills some members of the Organization, setting off a bomb which traps Madeline and Silas as they blackout. As they wake, Madeline begins confronting the morality of her recent actions as well as her place among her friends, and revealing to Silas that ever since he killed her parents, she has been crusading against demons, nonstop which is having an effect on her friends. Silas then apologizes for what he did, and claims that he will forever live with the guilt for the rest of his immortal life. Meanwhile, Aurora seeks out Davos and presents him with an offer he can't refuse while Alvena advances Osvajac's virus to its human trials testing phase. Freya returns to Swindmore and reunites with Elijah and Kol, hoping to find any remnants of their sister in the creature that Silas resurrected. Finally, Alyona taunts Zoe and tells her if she doesn't help her summon an ancient witch to kill Alvena, she will kill Zoe's boyfriend which forces Zoe to use her magical abilities again. In the end, Madeline and Silas escape with Ethan meeting up with the ancient demon Davos, for a favor: Turn him into a demon, so he can kill Madeline Sulez, and as a result Davos could effectively reign on the city. # "The Blood Authority"- When Kol helps Madeline with a routine patrol through the city, the pair unearth a long-buried text written by Elizabeth Bathory, detailing the rise of demon society from the shadows, which the leaders of Osvajac seek to attain for themselves. Madeline enlists Zoe, Xander and John's help to help defend the "tablet" from Davos, an ancient powerful demon. Meanwhile, Sofya meets with Aurora de Wolf at the Cabal compound and a violent outburst from Elijah Falkov may put Vanessa's undercover mission in jeopardy. Davos easily defeats the team, and Madeline manages to seal him away using a demon sigil. In the end, Sofya comes across a feral Michael walking in the street, who passes out. In Flashbacks to the events of season 1, Michael and a band of demons learned of Davos' return and challenged him to a duel. Michael and Davos clashed in a major battle, with Michael struggling to defeat the older demon. Davos nearly kills him, until the Organization arrives and Davos escapes. # "Final Mistake"- When Sofya comes across a disheveled and feral Michael, Madeline is initially skeptical of the possibility that her thought to have been dead boyfriend was either resurrected or even surviving when he had to stake himself and Tristan. Madeline confronts Alyona at her laboratory in the Osvajac compound, where the Butcher of Bosnia concedes that his return is highly improbable. As Rebekah rampages through the city, Elijah, Kol, and Freya endeavor to stop her but a startling discovery puts their plan of restoring her on hold and, finally, The Woman puts her own plans into motion by confronting Aurora with shocking information.Madeline personally asks Zoe to find out how Michael was brought back to life while Alvena returns to Swindmore, and formulates her own plan against The Man and The Woman, by killing all of the demons who work for her. Madeline, Michael, John, Xander and Vanessa meet with Barachiel in finding a way to kill Alvena once and for all, but Barachiel wants something in return. Allied with Barachiel, Madeline and her team engage Alvena's creatures with Alvena defeating most of Madeline's friends. Michael then gets distracted, and Alvena subdues him. Madeline and Vanessa try to double team her, but she easily knocks them out kidnapping Michael. In the end, Alvena takes him to Silas who reveals that they have much to discuss, as Michael angrily stares at him wanting to kill him. # "Remnants"- As Aurora De Wolf searches for answers, the Falkov's begin their hunt for The Man while Madeline works to rehabilitate Zoe, but soon finds how broken they both have become. Madeline reveals how violent she has been lately, and Zoe reveals that no matter how much she tries, she can never live a normal life, and that she feels like she is always needed a lot. Madeline then realizes that she has always asked too much of her, even when she found out about her Slayer secret. Freya Falkov reluctantly allies with Michael, Sage and Sofya in order to unravel the mystery of the returned. The trio then realizes the true identity of The Woman, an ancient demon Penvia who came from the portal from Hell after Madeline and the team stopped Tristan's reign. Alvena enters a partnership with Alyona and causes havoc in the city, so Madeline and the team must stop her. Tracking down their location, Madeline, John, Vanessa, Michael, and members of the Organization arrive and engage their demon army. Madeline fights Alyona with her managing to subdue Madeline by body slamming her on the ground. Michael and Alvena have an epic battle, but Michael struggles in killing her when she reveals that if she dies, all of her demons will hunt down the Organization and kill Madeline. She then escapes, as Michael looks on concerned. In the end, The Man meets up with Elijah Falkov who wants him and his demons, to leave his family out of their war. In flashbacks, Aurora makes a difficult decision that will alter the course of her life permanently, when she is transitioned into a demon and forced to control her dark urges to kill. # "Games You Speculate"- John throws Madeline and the team a Christmas party, since its been awhile since they had celebrated the holiday with Erin returning to town to be with Madeline. Elijah Falkov and Freya Falkov look to convince The Man to come home with them, but the leader of Osvajac has other ideas when he takes Rebekah Falkov hostage and they enter a partnership with Elizabeth Bathory to find their sister. As Aurora works through her strange encounter with Karl Matthews ( Roger Cross), Madeline and Zoe work to have the perfect Christmas holiday but is upset when Michael doesn't show up. Elsewhere, Silas maneuvers Michael inside the Osvajac compound forcing him to leave Swindmore for good and Sofya takes out a new mark. Silas imparts his plans. Michael says his goodbyes to Madeline and the team, with the two making love for one last time. He then explains to her that he must forget about him, and to stay strong like she has always been. Michael then turns off his humanity and leaves Swindmore for good as Madeline watches on. In the end, Vanessa is possessed by a demon known as Camilla. # "I Get To Love You"- As Madeline, Xander and Zoe's college dance commences, Freya and Kol endeavor to keep the event a disaster-free zone. Meanwhile, an unexpected guest helps keep the ceremony running smoothly and Sofya strikes a deal with Joanna. Meanwhile, Aurora meets up with an old lover who was once hired to assassinate her. Under the name Leo Adkkinson, he reveals why he returned after 100 years of hunting her down. They go after members of Osvajac, led by an assassin who continues Leo's duty. Later, they manage to kill kill him and Aurora and Leo sleep together # "Dominion"- When news of the apparent demise of Tristan De Wolfe spreads like wildfire through the demon community, Madeline and Zoe are forced into a partnership with Aurora, Sofya, Elijah, Kol, and Freya travel to the Cabal headquarters to investigate the succession dilemma and prevent a demon civil war. The teams along with John engage Elizabeth Bathory's demons and Aloyna's agents. In order to force Madeline to work with her, she kills Xander by snapping his neck. She claims that if she accepts the offer of fulfilling her destiny she will bring back Xander. Back at the headquarters, Erin tries to talk Madeline out of this situation because their war in stopping demons might get complicated. Madeline makes her final decision and kills Elizabeth's top demon enforcer agreeing that they will rage war on each other. Back home, Karis Lockwood has a brutal confrontation with Mina Murray, an ancient demon who was known to work for the Devil. Valentina Sulez does some digging into Osvajac, which jeopardizes her relationship with Ophelia in the process. In the end, The Woman employs Sekhmet and Mina Murray to murder key figures in Swindmore, so demons can rule the city to show Madeline that she can't fight forever. # "Dark Eden"- Sekhmet and Mina continue to murder key figures in Swimdmore, which Madeline becomes desperate to stop. Tracking down a demon henchmen, John and Madeline torture him for information about how to stop the demons. The team head after them with an intense battle happens, but Zoe gets mortally wounded after Mina stabs her in the chest. Madeline gets Zoe to safety, while John continues taking down demons with the Organization. They manage to escape, with the help from Erin who takes them to her house. Erin then says that there is no way that Madeline can defeat the demons and truly protect Swindmore without giving up her crusade and joining The Woman. Madeline is taken to The Woman's compound, and allows Xander to get resurrected and Zoe healed. Madeline then reveals that working with the Organization was the best decision that she has ever made. Later, Madeline tells John to make sure that Zoe lives her life. The Woman transports Madeline to her compound, as everyone watches. Clearly distraught from her sacrifice, Xander begins to regret being resurrected and wants to kill The Woman. In the end, Madeline is taken to a demonic palace where she agrees to turn herself into a demon for their services. Madeline then stabs herself with an ancient dagger, which transports the spirit of Julia into her transforming her into a Revenant. # "Nearest And Dearest"- Madeline begins her training and works to forget her old life and embrace her new identity as Pembunuh. Back in Swindmore, Xander becomes angry at the fact that Madeline essentially "sacrificed" her life in order for him to come back to life. The Organization receive information that Karis Lockwood has been missing ever since she left to figure out why she mysteriously aged into a teenager. Madeline is instructed by The Woman to go to Swindmore and assassinate Janet McLaren a mayoral candidate who had connections with her father. The team, along with Zoe launch a war with Madeline's squad. She nearly kills Xander, until John arrives to stop her. In the end, Karis goes to the team for help. Flashbacks reveal Madeline's transformation into the "Dark Slayer." # "New World"- Having a vision about the future, Madeline witnesses herself killing John and destroying Swindmore which she believes that she might have to kill him. Meanwhile, Karis helps John and the Organization go after a powerful demon who might hold the answers to her parents mysterious disappearance. Karis interrogates the demon's soldiers, who reveal that Josephine is alive. Later, Madeline is forced to find a mysterious medallion that has the ability to drain all of the angels abilities to be drawn into a demon's vessel. Taking down many demons and finding Josephine's cell, Karis finds her mother who is shocked to discover that her daughter is a teenager and she reveals that someone aged her up for a nephilim spell. John plants a demon bomb which destroys the building and they escape. In the end, Madeline gives The Woman the medallion and she begins to realize that whatever the demons are planning is getting closer. # "Survival Of The Fittest"- The team struggle with getting Madeline back on their side, with Xander deciding to become a Slayer training endlessly. The Woman hires Madeline to kill a powerful witch who wants the same mysterious relic. Travelling to New Jersey, Madeline maintains her cover of being a rich buyer who successfully manages to meet with the witch. The witch notices that she is a Slayer, remembering stories about the Slayer but Madeline claims that she is the Pembunuh. The two have a major fight with each other, but the witch seems to have more power. Using her inner Slayer abilities, she stabs the witch in the foot, and stabs her in the throat with a demonic dagger collecting her soul. Madeline returns and gives The Woman the relic, while excusing herself to go to the bathroom. She is revealed to be working with Silas, and tells him that The Woman and The Man plan on using the relic to decimate all human life just to resurrect them as demons. Madeline asks Silas to take care of her friends. # "Higher Powers"- Silas returns to Swindmore, and reveals that Madeline is really infiltrating Osvajac to take them down from the inside. John decides to trust Silas but Zoe and Xander are against the idea of working with their own enemy. Silas deems it necessary to work with them because they don't have the time to just bicker instead of preventing the end of the world. Silas rallies up John, Erin, Xander, Zoe, Karis, and Marie travel to Bhutan engaging in a major battle with Madeline's demons. Madeline orders her demons to capture John's team, and she briefly "kills" Silas in an effort to lock up her friends. Xander pleads Madeline to let them free, but she claims that as Pembunuh it's not up to her because the Madeline Sulez they knew is "dead." She then locks up her friends, and unleashes the essences of demons, but she excludes Zoe since they were always best friends ending in a cliffhanger. # "Fate"- In the present, The Woman tells Madeline of her plan to wipe out humanity. The Woman tells Madeline that she spent the next several centuries journeying the world. She fought in the French Revolution and the Napoleonic Wars and becomes a formidable warrior. As the world entered the modern age and industrialization began to cover much of the Earth, The Woman grew to despise the humans who she believed were destroying the world's natural beauty, thus setting him on a path of eco-terrorism. Zoe has a vision of Swindmore being destroyed with only one survivor. She secretly meets with Madeline who reveals that she has a plan that will take down Osvajac for good. # "What Kind Of Day Has It Been?"- Category:The Sulez Destiny Category:Seasons Category:CW Category:2019-2020 Category:Earth-8 Category:Collaborations